The Letters
by Mari Grem
Summary: Everyone has written Harry a letter on his sixteenth birthday, all of which he is not to recieve until Voldemort is defeated. Join Hermione, Lupin, Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Luna, and Neville in their letters
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I ain't got no body..eh hem...claim to this story**

* * *

July 31, 1996

Harry's 16th Birthday

Harry,

I am writing you this so that when Voldemort is defeated, you will know the truth, the whole truth, even if it is from my pint of view.

Harry, your father and Sirius were brothers. They had to have been. They didn't need blood, the fact that they were not of the same parents was a mere technicality. They were brothers, and I was their best friend. And Wormtail, Wormtail was the baby, the tag along, always in search of power.

Harry, when your father befriended me, I was nervous. Nervous to accept a friend when they could leave me if they found out I was a werewolf. But even after learning that, James and Sirius stood by me.

Harry, you are just like your parents. You know, you have James smile. James was such a great friend, he promised that, no matter what, he would never leave my side. And he hasn't, you're still here, you are James, and Lily.

No one would have believed me had I told them in sixth year that those two would to be married. Lily hated James, no, she didn't really, she simply acted that way.

Lily's love for your father ran deep, and it killed her. It killed her because he was so, not her type. But she loved him and he loved her, and eventually, he gave in.

Harry, it wasn't your fault Sirius died. It was mine. I didn't stop him. I never stopped him, I always let him do what he wanted. Sirius Black, my friend, my compadre, my brother, died because I couldn't, no because I didn't stop him, and I don't think I ever will.

Harry, I will help you defeat Wormtail and Voldemort. I will make them suffer. Not because they took away my friends, no, because they took away my brothers, and your parents.

-Remus Lupin


	2. McGonagall and the Key

**Disclaimer: I know this wasn't added to the other chapter, but don't sue me...I don't own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I know this chapter is very short, but this is McGonagall we are talking about.**

July 31, 1996

Harry's 16th Birthday

Dear Mr. Potter,

Well, I do hope you are alive to read this letter, for I'd hate to see Voldemort rule. But even if you are not, there are a few things I simply have to tell you.

I have been your teacher for 5 years now, but I have been your friend your whole life. Harry, I understand what you are going through, for I have gone through it myself.

My parents died protecting me, and Professor Dumbledore took me in. He raised me as his own child, and I am eternally grateful to him for that.

Harry, I know you think that others don't understand Harry, but we do, we each understand a little bit of the problem, and we try, we honestly do.

Harry, your vault at Gringott's holds more than money. In it is a key, a key to your old home. And if Dumbledore refuses to tell you about this, than I will.

Harry, the last words your father ever said to Dumbledore and I were, "Give the key to Harry," then he ran to go into hiding. Harry, you will have those keys, even if it is the last thing I ever do.

Harry, I know I may seem a little harsh now and then, or all of the time, but you must remember that I am a seventy-year-old woman, and I am the head of Gryffindor. Harry, you are one of my favorite students, and I wish you the best in life.

-Minerva McGonagall

* * *

Beuamont, thanks for the review.

The rest of you, please review ((hey that rhymes))


	3. Tonks' No More

**Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything**

**A/N: Thanks for reviewing Beaumont! Oh, Tonks is so my favorite character! ((Next to Hermione and Luna))**

July 31, 1996

Harry's 16th Birthday

Harry-

Hello Harry, it's me, Tonks. I just wanted to congratulate you on defeating the 'dark lord'. Lord my arse! Any way, I'm not even going to write as if there is a slight chance you are dead, cause hell knows that isn't going to happen. So, I want to get a few things out of the way.

First off, your dear friend Remus and I are madly in love ((I sound like a little school girl)), and we've been waiting for the Dark Lord's defeat for our wedding. I know what you're thinking; how? But I love him and he loves me.

Secondly, I know what's been going on between you and Hermione, and I wish you guys the best of luck, and, Remus and I would like to ask you a question, would you consider being our best man? Hermione has already agreed to be my maid of honor, so you really have no choice.

Lastly, I have been putting this off; I want to tell you something about Sirius. He was my only true relative, the only one I am proud to say I was related to, and that made him my brother. Harry, I understand the pain you felt when you lost Sirius. You lost your only father, and I lost my only brother. I know it hurts, and I know you feel responsible, but don't, please don't, it wasn't your fault. It wasn't my fault, and as I've been trying to tell Remus, it wasn't his fault either.

Harry, I love you like the little brother I never had, and I hope you find it in your heart to love me too.

Love,

Tonks well no, Nymphadora Lupin, what on Earth are you guys gonna call me?


	4. The Twins Thanks

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. I am a poor begger who happened to find this computer in the garbage and I hooked it up to my flying dragon, which powered it! ((My turn to be annoying stupid disclaimer))**

**A/N: I know these chapters are being uploaded quickly, but hopefully someone besides Beuamont is reading them, and they want to read the rest of my letters!**

* * *

_Fred_

George 

* * *

July 31, 1996

Harry's 16th Birthday

Harry,

_We decided that, since everyone else is writing you letters, _because you're just so bloody special,_ we would write you one too._

Now, as you know, serious is not, _and I repeat NOT, _our business, so if you are dead, _which we all know is impossible, _we want to express our deepest sympathies to all of your numerous adoring fans, _I thought we were being serious. _Harry, you are like a little brother to us, _so don't get yourself blown up!_

So on with the fun stuff._ We've been doing some snooping, _and we found Hermione's letter to you, _and we thought it was very beautiful, _in fact, Fred here started to cry,_ yes, I was absolutely bawling. _So if you haven't read the bloody letter yet, please make sure you do soon.

_Now Harry, we would like to have a nice chat, _about our lovely little, _Marauders' Map. _Now of course we understand that you will be keeping it,_ but considering it is so very special to us, _and because we all know you love us so very dearly, _we want you to talk Hermione into making a double. _Which we all know she is perfectly capable of doing._ And I happen to be quite sure that she is willing to do anything for you. _Fred, what if he hasn't read the letter yet?_ Well, that's not exactly our problem now is it? _No, I suppose it isn't.

Now, we would also like to thank you,_ for being oh, so very generous,_ Fred, would you stop with the sarcasm?_ Oh yes sorry, anyway, we wanted to thank you,_ for giving us the money to start the joke shop._ Which means that you ca't die on us because if you do,_ Dumbledore will read this letter aloud at your funeral,_ and mum will know that you're the one who sponsored our _'mistake shop.'

See Harry, now you have three reasons not to die,_ not that you really need any other reason besides Moldie-scumbag killing your mum and dad, _One being that we know a little secret about you and Hermione,_ Two being that everyone will know about the Marauders' Map,_ and three being everyone will know that you sponsored our shop,_ which will result in mum digging up your corpse and killing you again._

_So, Don't die on us!_

_Fred_ and George Wealsey

* * *

Okay, I loved writing this chapter, I love the twins. So, now that you've read, you get to do something VERY special, you get to hit the blue button that GO, can you do that?

**-Cole**


	5. Dumbledore's Confession

**Disclaimer: nuf ylp misroft ubyeno mfort onetir wi**

**A/N: Figure that disclaimer out, and I'll dedicate the next chapter to you.**

**The chapter you've all been waiting for, and no, it's not Hermione!**

* * *

July 31, 1996

Harry's 16th Birthday

Dear Harry,

I truly hope that you are alive to read this, and that I shall not be reading this at your funeral, but if things do not turn out the way I wish, always remember, death is but the next great adventure.

So, I would like to take a moment to express my deepest sympathy if you do happen to be lying dead, and I do hope that you will remember me, and everyone else who has impacted your live. And also, tell your parents and Sirius that I miss them dearly.

Any way, back to business. Your parents left you their house in their will, so if you will come and see me after reading this, I will be very happy to give it to you, seeing as Professor McGonagall has been pestering me for the last month about giving you the key.

Also, today is your sixteenth birthday, and the Dursleys have one last present they wish to give you. Seeing as you were brought back to the Headquarters early this year, I have been given this gift. I do hope that you use this present wisely, but by the time I give it to you, Voldemort will be dead, and you will be a grown man.

Now, on a happier note, I am pleased to tell you that, once you turn eighteen, you will be given full ownership of all of your bank accounts, all of your parents' property, and everything that belonged to either them or Sirius, so you will be a very rich man.

Harry, I happen to not be one for emotion, but I need to tell you this, you have been like a son to me, the son I never had. I know you viewed Sirius as a father, but I do hope I was some sort of close relative to you. I would like you to know that I, too, am a descendent of our dear Godric Gryffindor, which means that, somewhere along the line, we were related.

Harry, I survived the first war, but I am not sure if I will live through the second, so if I am not alive to read this with you, remember, I love you like a son.

Sincerely Yours,

Albus Dumbledore


	6. Ron's Love for his Brother

**Disclaimer: Oh, I know this is not pretty, a stupid disclaimer at that, you all know I own nothing, so lets just leave it at that!**

**A/N: Well, we all knew I'd be writing this sooner or later...but I like later, so you'll have to put up with letters from Luna, Ron, and Ginny first. Then, I'll write Hermione's.**

**::::::::::::::::::   
**

**I lied; only Ron's and then you get to read Hermione's.**

July 31, 1996

Harry's 16th Birthday.

Hey Mate,

If you're dead, I want you to know, that I'm probably dead too. You know for a fact I wouldn't let you go down alone, and we all know bloody well that if we're dead, so is Hermione.

So yes, I am sorry if you are dead, and if my brothers ((namely Fred and George)) have not been sympathetic, I'll kill them. But besides that, I hope you're having fun with Sirius up there.

But, hopefully you're alive, and I'm not going bloody insane because my best mate is dead, and Hermione isn't bawling her bloody eyes out because her...you're dead.

So, if you are alive, I have to congratulate you on killing that low down good for nothing **((censored))** and also for staying alive in the process. Harry, I know that Hermione and me would be dead, or close to it, without you, and I know I am not emotional, but I need to say thanks, a lot.

Any way, I know you sponsored the twins and their joke shop, and I'm very happy you did. In fact, they even said they would let me work there next summer, before seventh year, so that should be fun.

Harry, you're my best mate, my brother, and if anything ever happens to you, I'll curse that person into oblivion, if he/she doesn't kill me first.

Your Best Mate Forever, ((Don't I sound a little too gay))

Ron


	7. Hermione's Confessions

**Disclaimer: Brave and true of heart I am, I don't own a thing, and I don't give a damn.**

**A/N: And now, without any further ado, the chapter you've all been waiting for...Hermione!**

* * *

July 31, 1996

Harry's 16th Birthday

Dear Harry,

Harry, I do hope you're alive, this way you'll be the first to know. If I haven't been able to work up the nerve to tell you this, then I want you to know now.

But first, I want to tell everyone that, if you are dead, I miss you. And if you are dead, I'm probably dead too, I wouldn't be able to survive with out you.

_Harry, I love you._ There, I wrote it. I love you Harry, I've loved you since second year. I've never allowed myself to feel it, but after Sirius, well, I knew I would eventually have to tell you.

Harry, I hope that I tell you this when we start school, I hope you know before the final battle. But if not, well, I wanted you to know.

Harry, I don't love you because you're the "boy who lived" or "the savior," I love you because you're you. You're brave and loyal. You're honest and you always try to help others. Harry, you're my hero, but I do wish you would stop trying to save everyone. You never think about yourself, always about others. You didn't have a good childhood, yet you show pity to those who were better off than you. Harry I love you, and if you are dead, than hang on, because I am coming.

But you can't die. You can't die because the world needs you, the order needs you, _I_ need you. Please, survive, survive and come back to me, come back to me Harry please.

Harry, do you love me? People tell me you do. They say you've loved me all along. They've been telling me this since second year. Do you Harry?

Love Forever and always, even after death,

_Hermione Jane Granger_

* * *

**Okay, now you can all tell me how much you loved ((or hated)) this chapter by reviewing!**

**-Cole**


	8. Luna's Friendship

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any one else in this story.**

**A/N: Okay, first I would like to thank all of my reviewers, especially Rachel Rae and Beaumont because they reviewed almost every chapter. Now, I would like to introduce, Luna Lovegood!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

July 31, 1996

Harry's 16th Birthday

Dear Harry,

I know there are times when I am very standoffish, but this is only because not many people have ever tried to understand me. Harry, you and Ginny did try to understand me, and I am forever grateful for this.

I understand the pain you feel for Sirius, how bad it must hurt, because, you must remember, I lost my mother. Harry, don't believe people when they say the pain will go away. It will not, years will pass, and the pain will only be dulled, it will never go away. You have lost the only parent you have ever known. The pain will never go away.

Harry, stay near Professor Lupin. He needs you, and you need him. You two need eachother, as you and Hermione do, for without eachother, things will fall apart.

Harry I see the way you, Ron, and Hermione are, how close you are. I understand no one will be able to break into the bond, to become the fourth member of the trio, but I do hope that Neville, Ginny, and I are friends to you, as you are a friend to us.

Harry, I know that you are a hero, the world's savior, but must you save everyone?

Love,

Luna

* * *

**A/N: I know that was an extremely short letter, but I'm not very good with Luna's speaking. I understand her, because I view myself as being like her, strange, standoffish, teased, "loony", but I can't seem to get this letter right. Please review, and flames are welcomed and used to make this story better.**

**-Cole **


	9. Neville's Thanks

**Discalimer: Don't ya just love these? I mean they are so cool!!!!! I get such a kick out of writing these. No, I don't own Harry Potter. Now that that's cleared up, why don't I explain how much I love Disclaimers-**

**A/N: Really sorry I didn't update before the read-only mode went on, but I was playing man-hunt Friday with my friends, and Saturday was spent at Ashlee's party, so I really had no time. Any way, only a few more letters and then you get to read the letters Harry wrote to everyone on his sixteenth birthday…but I'll explain that when we get to that chapter.**

* * *

July 31, 1996

Harry's 16th Birthday

Dear Harry,

Erm…Hi. It's me, Neville. Look, I know we're not _really_ that close, but we've been through a lot of the same stuff, so I just…well I wanted to write you a letter.

Harry, I'm really sorry about your parents, I know how you feel. I haven't had a decent conversation with my parents since I was one.

Harry, I know I sound like the little tag-along. A lot like Wormtail I guess. Yeah, I know about him, Ron told me. But you know I would never go over to the dark side, not after- well you know.

I want you to know that you amaze me Harry, you amaze all of us. My Grandmother is so proud of me, fighting at the department of Mysteries, and oh I shouldn't have wrote that.

Harry, I know you miss Sirius, and I'm really sorry about that. I would be heart broken if Grandmum died. I-

Harry, would it be too much to ask for you to live? Would it be too much for you to kill You-Know-Who and still come out alive? Because someone needs to do it, and I know I can't. You can though Harry, I know you can!

-Neville

* * *

**A/N: I know, weird chapter, but guess what? ((Now you say WHAT?)) Only two more chapters, Ginny and Tonks. Then there is a letter from the Order, and then a short intermission, and then Harry's letters to his friends. Can you handle that? ((Now you say YES)) Good, so about 23 chapters in all. Okay love you guys. BYE!!!!!!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **

**Love you all,**

**Cole**


	10. Ginny's Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**A/N: I know, long no-update period. So today you get atleast two chapters. Here's the last one to Harry. It's from Ginny. Okay, the horizontal line is not likeing me, so no horizontal line.**

**ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ**

July 31st, 1996

Harry's 16th Birthday

Dear Harry,

I know that you view me as the tag-a-long. As the little sister you never had. But I want more.

Harry I no longer fancy you. I realized it was just a small infatuation, and now I no longer wish to be your girlfriend, but I do want to be your friend. I do want to be an equal with Luna and Neville.

Harry, promise me, promise me that no matter what happens, you will never push us away. You will never turn your back on your friends.

Because Harry, we need you. We need you to keep us sane, to make us go on. Because with out you, we wouldn't be in this war, we would be innocent bystanders. And thought that seems good, I would hate it. Because I would die, and not have done anything.

Harry, I love you, but not as a lover, as a friend, and as a brother. We need you Harry, so don't get lost in misery yet. Not yet, because after this war, misery will be more abundant, people will be dead, but you will be free.

-Ginny


	11. Intermission

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

Harry looked out at the crowd. The Great War was over, and he was victorious. The day after, he received letters from all of his friends. And he had read them and replied. Now he was supposed to make a speech.

"My friends," he began, "I am so happy to be here with you to celebrate Voldemort's demise. I know how much this means to all of you, but it means much, much more to me," he paused, grateful that Hermione had helped him to write this speech, "Voldemort killed my family, and my friends. I look out upon you today, and I see that many, many people are not here. Severus Snape, who was killed in the Last Battle. Albus Dumbledore, who fought up to the end, and then gave his life to save all of Hogwarts," Harry paused again, as tears streamed don his face, "Mr. Weasley, Mr. Percy Weasley, Mr. Charles Weasley, Miss. Nymphadora Tonks, and Mr. Seamus Finnegan, simply to name a few.

"My friends. I see in each of you a change. Many have lost their innocence, others their soul mates, and still others, the only thing keeping them alive. I know that each of you are grieving for a lost loved one. And I pray that God be merciful upon you and help you to live with this grief.

I know that each of you feel my pain, to some degree, and I know that each of you share my happiness, to some degree. I never knew it possible to be completely and utterly ecstatic and completely and utterly sorrowful at the same time, but somehow, I have pulled it off.

I love each and every one of you, and I wish you each many more years in this life. I would like to dedicate my role in the war to the following:

My Parents: For hoping and having faith I would be a good man

Sirius Black: For never giving up on me.

Dumbledore: For teaching me things even in death

Remus Lupin: The Last True Marauder, and my Last True Parent

Hermione Granger: My best friend

Ron Weasley: My best Friend

Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and Ginny Weasley: My Best Friends

Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil and Seamus Finnegan: My fellow Gryffindors

Alicia Spinnet, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson: The best Chasers a guy could ask for, in Quiditch and in War.

Oliver Wood: Captain, our Captain, lest we forget.

The Weasley Twins: My inspiration in all things prank.

The Weasley Family: My foster family.

And Minerva McGonagall: Our current Headmistress.

My friends, I leave you today, as a grown man. Not because I am old, but because I have experience, because I have had to deal with no adult should ever have to see. I have been deprived of my childhood, but I have made it safe for the future generation."


	12. The Last of His Fathers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

July 31st, 1998

My 18th Birthday

Dear Lupin,

You have not lost your brothers, They are still here. They are within in you. I am honored that you see my father through me. And Remus, you have to know, I love you as a son would love their father.

Remus, before the war, I was afraid to tell you, but now I will. I need you. I've needed you since you first came into my life. I need you because you are my last link to my parents, yet you are so much more. I see my father and Sirius through you, but I also see you. I see your wisdom and your funloving attitude. I see the bookworm side of you, and I see the loving side of you.

Remus, I know you've never had a child, but you do have a son. I am your son, and I am proud to say this.

Love

Harry


	13. Grieving Grandmother

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: To the reviewer that asked about the different dates. Harry is writing these letter two years later, when he is 18. Hope that clears things up**

* * *

July 31, 1998

My 18th Birthday

Dear Minerva,

I thank you very much for the key. Although Godric Hollow was a mess when I got there, Hermione and I are very comfortable.

Minerva, I understand that you must be strict. But I also see your compassionate, caring side. I view you as the grandmother I never had, and I hope you love me in the same way.

Minerva, I understand that you grieve for Dumbledore. I understand that he was your father in so many ways. But you do understand that I miss him too…don't you?

Dumbledore was the grandfather I never had. And his death devastated me. But it also kept me alive. How? Because Voldemort killing him angered me so much that I was able to use the Unforgivable curse.

Minerva, please stay strong. I want you teaching my kids one day. I hope to hear from you soon.

Love,

Harry


	14. Remembering Tonks

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!**

* * *

July 31. 1998

My 18th Birthday

Dear Tonks,

Well, I guess I can still call you this, seeing as you and Remus never married.

Tonks I miss you. You were like a big sister to me. You understood the pain I suffered because of Sirius' death. And so I have written you a speech.

Tonks, you were the only woman, besides Hermione and Minerva, that I would allow near my heart. You three were the only women I would trust with my life. The only three females that I knew would never turn to the Dark side.

Tonks I miss you. I miss you with an unbelievable pain. Why? Because you were a member of my foster family. You were my sister, and I loved you like one.

I know that you are up there with Sirius. I know that you are happy, but will be even happier when Remus joins you.

We miss you Tonks. We will never forget you…so please don't forget us.

Love,

Harry


	15. Saving Twins

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I find this extremely funny: I help out with the CCD kindergarten class, and everytime the teacher talks about God, this one girl, Erin, says "Is there as wizard?" Get it Harry Potter-Wizard? ((I amNOT CORNY!))

* * *

July 31. 1998**

My 18th Birthday

Dear Fred and George,

Included in this letter is a copy of the Marauders' map. With some additions to include Hogsmeade.

You do not know how big a role you have played in this war. You kept me alive when I thought nothing could. How? Because you could always make me laugh. You could always make me feel better.

I am very sorry for the loss of your father and your brothers, but I understand that no sympathy will stop the pain. I know what you are going through. I lost Sirius, the only father I ever knew, Tonks, the only sister I ever met, and Charlie and Percy, two of my true brothers.

I wish you must success in your joke shop. I know that this is what is keeping you alive. I know that nothing brings you more joy than seeing future Marauders buy things from your shop.

As the only heir to the Marauder Legacy, I rightfully induct you into the Marauder Brotherhood. Of course, I had to ask Remus first, but he agreed.

Fred, George, I want to ask you to be in mine and Hermione's wedding. I would like for you to be groomsmen. I hope you accept an invite to the wedding between the "bookwormish no-it-all" and the "Heir of Slytherin." I promise that your pranks will make the front page of the _Prophet _if you play them in the "biggest wedding this century," as the _Prophet_ is calling it.

Love,

Harry


	16. My Proffessor, My Grandfather

**Disclaimer: I have kidnapped JK, if you ever want to see her again, you will give me full ownership of the Harry Potter books...oh and one million dollars**

* * *

July 31. 1998

My 18th Birthday

Dear Professor,

I miss you. I wish so much that you were here with me. Dumbledore, why is it that you are not here with me? My grandfather, my teacher in all things, why is it I am not saying these words to you.

I have received the key and the money. And I have received my Aunt's present. I was told you did not open it, so I will tell you what it is.

My mother bewitched her favorite music box. With this box, I can hold a conversation with anyone I wish, anywhere, living or dead, as long as they remember me, and love me.

So you see Professor, I will be able to speak with you. And you will be able to guide me. The only restriction is that I cannot ask about the after life.

I would like to apologize for yelling at you in fifth year, and ignoring you most of sixth. I never stopped loving you, I just stopped liking you. Does that make sense?

Professor, I did not view you as a father, Sirius and Remus hold that spot in my heart. But I do view you as my grandfather, and I wish that you were here with me.

Love,

Harry


	17. You Make Me Feel Gay Brother

**Disclaimer: I still have JK, and no ownership of Harry Potter, hurry up!

* * *

**

July 31. 1998

My 18th Birthday

Dear Ron,

You always sound a little gay. No, I'm kidding. I love you too mate. ((My turn to sound gay mate!)) You are my best friend, my brother.

Ron, we have decided to ask you to be our best man, not that you had any competition, so you have to agree, because there isn't any one else we trust as much as you.

I know that if I was dead, you would be dead too. I know you'd kill yourself before leaving me.

Ron, you're my best friend. You are my Sirius. So don't ever loose touch.

Tell Lavender I say hi!

Love, ((Now who sounds gayer, me or you?))

Harry


	18. You Kept me Alive, I Came Back For You

**Disclaimer: Shit, JK ran away...Now I have no chance of owning Harry Potter!

* * *

**

July 31. 1998

My 18th Birthday

Dear Mione,

I love you too. Fortunately, you told me in sixth year, and I confessed that I love you too.

Mione, I couldn't have died. I couldn't have died because I would have left you behind. However, if you had died…Well, I would have died with you.

I know, you don't think you're as important as the world, you think I would have to kill Voldemort. But Mione, you _are_ my world.

Mione, people call me a hero. They tell me I am their savior. But you have kept me alive Mione, so truly, you are the savior. For I had said the curse, but without you, I would have died in First year with the potions.

I love you Mione forever and for always. Death cannot do us part.

Love,

Harry


	19. Loony Deepness

**Disclaimer of Erised: I see me, owning Harry Potter, holding in my arms, a millionaire...

* * *

**

July 31. 1998

My 18th Birthday

Dear Luna,

You are my friend, one of my best friends, but I'm glad you understand the love Ron, Hermione, and I share.

I know you are not as standoffish as you seem. I am glad that you accept me as me, and that is why I accept you as you.

Have you been taking lessons from Hermione? Because you both said that I am a hero, but I have to stop saving everyone. I know I have a "saving people thing," as Hermione put it. But jeesh is it that bad?

I know the pain will never leave. And I have to thank you for talking to me about it in sixth ((fifth)) year. You truly helped me through the depression that followed Sirius' death.

I will stay by Remus, because he needs me. And I need him. I need him as a father, a teacher, and as someone who believes in me.

Thank you,

Harry

PS: tell Ginny I say hi!


	20. We're So MUch Alike, Don't Put Yourself ...

**Disclaimer: Alright, I'm out of stupid things to say. I don't own Harry Potter**

**A/N:The next chapter is the last one!**

* * *

July 31. 1998

My 18th Birthday

Dear Neville,

Thanks for believing in me mate. I do consider you a friend. One of my best friends, after all we've been through, how could I not.

I'm sorry about your parents. I know Voldemort killed them when he raided St. Mungos. Neville, we are a lot alike, so don't you dare think I'm better than you.

Neville, we want you in our wedding. Luna's going to be in it, along with a certain red head we all know you like. So please accept our offer of being the ring-man. It would mean a lot to us.

Your Friend,

Harry


	21. I Love YouGinny this is a Hhr fic

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: This is the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed it!**

* * *

July 31. 1998

My 18th Birthday

Dear Ginny,

You're right. You are completely and totally right. There is more misery, but I am free.

Ginny, I hope I've treated you as an equal through the years. I never saw you as just Ron's little sister. But I guess for the first four years, I didn't really pay much attention to you.

Ginny, I know I turned my back on you guys in Seventh year, but I thought it was for the best. Do you forgive me?

Hermione and I want you to be in the wedding. In fact, Hermione wants you as her Maid of Honor. Neville is going to be there. No, we aren't stupid, we know about you and Neville.

I hope you're having fun in school. I hope McGonagall's doing okay. I talked to Hagrid yesterday, asked him why he didn't write me a letter. He said he wasn't good with writing, and that he'd just talk to me after the War. Which he did, so no hard feelings.

Ginny please come to the wedding. It's on October 26th. McGonagall's coming, so she can't say no to you and Luna.

Love,

Harry

* * *

**A/N: The end guys. That's it. I know. I uploaded nine chapters in one day? But I'm good.**

**Review guys, and please read my other stories.**

**-Cole**


End file.
